


纯肉无情节愁静车一辆

by Leslieweiwei



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslieweiwei/pseuds/Leslieweiwei
Kudos: 9





	纯肉无情节愁静车一辆

大概是愁社团活动后带着弓具来风舞找静弥然后不知道为什么突然易感期来了大概是静静太诱人一定是这样还有100%契合所以藤原愁的易感期比一般的alpha频繁这样的设定

藤原愁将他放到更衣室的一处半人高的桌台上，先是将他的上身的袴服拨开，露出胸前的樱粉，然后抓起一只小乳就开始吮吸。  
“...”  
静弥忍着这股从乳尖开始蔓延的酥麻，微微喘息着。然而他的嘴唇很快就被愁堵上，强迫性地灌入混杂着信息素的唾液，愁的另一只手还在他的胸口揉捏，使得他omega的身体一下瘫软下来。已经被标记过的omega并不在发情期，但还是受到爱侣的alpha的信息素的影响，腺体不免地开始喷射雪莲的香味的信息素。  
愁抬起一条腿，弓起膝盖架到桌台上，硬是把omega的两条细腿撬开，然后用膝盖狠狠地撞了几下omega的下体。  
“呜...！呜呜！”  
omega最娇嫩的穴口受到撞击，在袴服之下条件反射地紧闭，而他全身也忍不住地发抖，眼睫扑扇，忍不住掉下眼泪。  
愁看着颤抖着掉泪的静弥，沉默了片刻，终于放开了他的双唇，让他得以喘息。  
“...愁...好痛...”  
静弥的左腕仍被他攥着，右手抵在胸口，压抑着自己的喘息，单薄的胸腔上下起伏。  
而下一刻，静弥就感到袴服被人掀开，然后突然便是一阵剧痛，巨大的异物进入了身体。  
有东西在...进来...  
那是冰冷的物件，不同于alpha硕大而炙热的性具，而是另一种材质的，冰冷的物件。  
藤原愁眸色晦暗，将日本弓的弓首了推了进去。弦已经被事先拆掉，因此omega不会被划伤。愁看着桃木深色的弓身插入omega的体内，娇嫩的小穴试图将异物吐出，却只是无济于事地张合。  
静弥痛苦地侧过身去，仿佛这样就能把异物吐出来，却只是让弓首从另一个角度刺入，便又是一阵剧痛，令他浑身无力，只能侧着身趴在桌上娇喘。  
藤原愁觉得自己是在欣赏最美丽的名画。高岭之花的美人的胸前的衣物被完全解开，如图古时花魁一般地裸露出娇乳，下身插着自己的弓，侧身喘息着，露出的肌肤白如雪色，却丝毫不考虑逃走，反而是一幅任君采摘的模样。  
“风舞的人看到会大吃一惊吧，原来会长大人不过是一个肉便器，就在更衣室里等着被操。”  
静弥垂下了眼，脸颊微微泛红，房间内雪莲的味道愈发强烈，omega的小穴吐弄着弓身，一张一吸地媚合。  
愁漫步走到桌的另一侧，脱下了裤链，带着精腥味的性具弹跳而出，拍打在静弥的脸上。他穿着桐先的制服，此刻还衣衫完整地打折领结，仍是以往贵公子一般的外表，神态淡然。  
静弥微微睁开眼，撑起上半身，熟稔地握住alpha的性具，努力含了进去。  
静弥在尽力吞吐着性具之时，愁的一只手背在身后，另一只手则托起静弥的乳肉揉捏。  
随着愁指尖的揉掐，静弥上身微颤，几乎是下意识地将嘴咬地紧了一些，已经深入喉管的性具感到omega的食道在收紧，紧紧包裹住他的性具。这种快感过于强烈，使得愁硬着头皮对他胸口的乳肉发狠了蹂躏，享受紧致的压迫感。  
“你下面的嘴倒是闲着呢，静弥。” 愁托起他的头，淡淡地说，“自己把弓插进去，难道还要主人教你？”  
静弥这次没有动作。并不是忤逆主人——是他的神智已经到了极限，此刻只是麻木着张着嘴，任由alpha的性具进入深喉。  
愁握紧他的乳肉转了一个角度，狠狠地掐着，再一次命令道：“自己把弓插进去。”  
疼痛让静弥清醒了一些，纤白的手发颤着，握住愁的弓身，麻木地往自己的身体里插入。  
愁在这时开始用静弥的口开始发泄。他托着他的头，仿佛肏弄着omega的食道一般抽插，使得静弥根本无力清醒地执行主人的命令，胡乱地握着握着弓身捅着自己的下体，也不论弓的形状变化如何，使得大型号的日本弓如刑具一般折磨着omega脆弱的甬道。  
愁发出一阵闷哼，终于在静弥的嘴里射精，由于埋在深喉，精液大多直接顺着他的喉管被吞入，但仍有部分从他的小口中溢出。  
“呜...呜呜...呜呜...”  
愁正准备继续蹂躏，却发现omega的状态不对。他慌乱着将性具从静弥的口中抽出，将他抱起来安抚，掰开他仍握着弓身的发白额手指，一并揽到身前安抚。  
静弥的手还是冰凉的，小口也仍在努力地吞咽精液，浑身瘫软，只得枕在愁的胸前喘息。愁此时爱怜的心情再也抑制不住，把他抱到一旁，从前额开始吻遍全身。  
“...怎么不做了？”  
“你受不了...”  
愁有些害怕地说。  
静弥抬眼看了看他，然后笑着伸手摸了摸他的嘴唇。  
“你恢复清醒了吗？”  
“我...我不知道...”  
“那就继续好了。”  
alpha在易感期基本就是遵循自己的欲望行动的雄性，其实还是有些危险的。尤其是，当自己的alpha的性癖是以不会伤害自己的omega为前提的轻微s。  
“抱歉...这么突然的易感期。”  
“没关系哦，你现在觉得怎么样？”  
愁想了想，说道：“感觉要抑制住还是很困难。”  
“抑制住什么？”  
“...”  
“你现在的欲望是什么？”  
贵公子稍微红了脸，然后抱紧了自己的omega，说：“想要你怀孕。”  
“...”  
“静弥...要为我生孩子。”  
“...你果然还没清醒。”  
愁沉默着，又抱起静弥开始吻，让静弥雪白的身体覆上了一层薄粉。  
“静弥是我的东西...”  
“嗯...”  
静弥心知在alpha的易感期不能散发信息素刺激他，但完美契合的身体根本忍受不住，在火山烬炙热的包裹下浑身散发出阵阵媚香。静弥垂下了眼，自己伸手将穴口掰开，然后对着愁完全勃起的性具，一点一点坐了下去。  
“啊..啊啊...愁...”  
愁一时被omega柔软的内壁包裹的快感冲昏脑门，几乎有一瞬想按着静弥强迫他全部吞下去。他看到静弥双腿M字地张开，含泪扭着腰在吞，更是忘情地吻着他的锁骨。  
硕大的性具终于完全进入了他的体内，静弥完全双腿分开地坐在愁的身上，两人的交合之处被袴服遮挡，因此看不见那交合之处的模样，但光是静弥此刻泫然欲泣的表情最足够淫麋。  
“呜...愁...”  
静弥微微站起又座下，侍奉着他的alpha。愁则托着他不盈一握的腰身，捧着自己的omega抽插，直到静弥再也没有力气起来，摊到在愁的身上。alpha的占有欲反过来占了上风，竟是也不顾怜惜，反过来将omega的上身反身按到地上，自己抬起一只白皙的大腿，开始狂暴地肏干。  
这是最原始的交配方式，alpha对omega纯粹的征服。omega刻在基因里的本能让他感到了压倒性的恐惧，向前爬着想要逃走，没爬两步就被alpha按在身下肏。  
“你想跑吗...静弥...完全标记都已经做了，还想要跑吗...”  
omega跪着爬了几步，令alpha的性具从身体中出去一小截，却很快被alpha重新插了进去。这次alpha往地上按着他的头，另一只手将他的左腕抓住，身体完全压在omega身上，让他无法从地上起来些许，也毫无逃脱的可能。他娇嫩的双乳被迫触碰到冰凉的地面，随着身上alpha的肏弄反复地摩擦，樱粉色的乳尖渐渐变得艳红。  
愁吻着他的肩胛骨，身下则一下下地往子宫口冲撞，想要撞开不是在发情期是闭合的宫口，这令他身下的omega发出了几声痛苦的呜咽。  
终于，巨大的性器将宫口撞开，愁几乎是在进入到宫腔的一瞬间就射精了。  
“啊...啊啊啊啊啊...”  
愁巨大的性具倒插在omega体内，插入的角度正好合适完美地灌精，大量射入的精液令omega平坦的小腹微微鼓起，而正当omega被子宫内射精激得乱颤时，alpha的眼眶发红，对准了那细白的脖颈，狠狠咬了下去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
omega几乎是失神了一般地痉挛，被alpha一般揽到怀里，抱在身前，更深地咬了下去。  
alpha的信息素涌来，令omega的从腺体之处起感到一阵滚烫的炙热。  
「重复标记」  
几乎是不愿意回想起的初次标记时的疼痛再度侵蚀全身，omega疼得一根手指也不想动，任由alpha叼着。只是最初的疼痛过后的omega不再是浑身高热地喘息，他的身体已经完美适应了alpha的信息素，因此只觉得被一阵暖流包裹，逐渐缓解了痛苦。  
alpha就这样叼着自己的omega，把自己的信息素往他的身体里灌，让令火山烬的炙热温暖爱人身上的纯粹冷调，长久的重复标记之后，alpha终于舍得放开omega，捧起他的脸颊。  
“静弥，看我。”  
omega的黑宝石一般的眼球微微转动，许久，才恹恹地说：“...你这次真的很过分。”  
“...”  
“为什么...还要标记...”  
虽然身为爱侣的ao重复标记不会造成损伤，但是omega的静弥不喜欢忍受炙热的信息素用最直接的方式被输入体内。  
“静弥是我的，所以...”  
“...至少下次温柔一点吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“下个月我的发情期...一定要温柔一点。就当做是补偿了。”  
就好像受伤的小猫咪一样。  
藤原愁愣了愣，然后爱怜地吻了吻他的额头。  
“好。”


End file.
